kenny's crazy life
by ilovededupiggy
Summary: Kenny's friends broke his heart without knowing, craig who is caught up in the mess does anything he can to keep his life long friends away from Kenny so they don't hurt him again. and Stan, Kyle, and Eric will do almost anything to get him back in there group rated T for language (first story so I hope you enjoy) WARNING crenny vs stenny. don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**First story so don't be a big old meanie XD**

**Oh ya and if it do something incorrect like if there needs to be periods or if I misspell and stuff like that so remember I'm not too good with this kind of stuff.**

**Oh and I hope you enjoy (ill shut up now)**

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The morning light beamed in threw the window of an old worn down tree house that if being used as a house for a family struggling to survive. Inside of the worn down "house "is a teenage boy sleeping gracefully. Not a peep came out of the dreaming boy with gold locks. There was a creek at the brown door that look like it was about to fall off. A woman with red rose hair entered the room quietly; she knelt down to the snoozing teen. The red headed woman pulled back the golden lox out of the teenage boys face. She carefully placed her lips on his pale forehead, this action caused the teen to slowly exit the dream world and come to reality.**

**"Good morning Kenny." The red headed woman said in soft tone "Happy Birthday." The teen sat up in his worn down mattress and smiled the way only an angle could smile. The red headed mother spoke once more "Get ready for school and hurry down stairs, Kevin and Karen worked all morning to buy an egg to make you for breakfast"**

**With that said the woman in the green shirt left the room. The teen rubbed his eyes in attempt to wake himself up. The young man slowly made his way to the closet and the first thing he grabbed was an orange coat with a brown fur coating on the edges of the hoodie. He placed the thick jacket over his head and zipped it the way up to where you could practically only see his bright, blue, pale eyes. The boy slid on a pair of orange pants and brown gloves. He tied his shoes in a messy not and ran down stairs to greet his family members. **

**When the orange coated boy got downstairs he said his good mornings to everyone and sat down at the table by his younger sibling who seemed to be at the age of eight.**

**"So Kenny.." the young girl spoke up " do you think my angle will visit me tonight?" the boy with the golden locks just grinned and only replied with two simple words "he might"**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I hope you liked the first chapter i'm planning on making this story a long one**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kenny's prospective **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Right before I closed the door to my house i waved to my family and smiled as big as I could even though they probably couldn't see my mouth. I couldn't help but be happy it was my 16'th birthday and I just couldn't wait to see my friends greet me, say happy birthday, and best of all give me a little bit of attention.**

**I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop to see my lifelong friends. As I ran the cool Colorado rind was rushing past my face, practically screaming in my ears. I've always loved the cool air blowing in my face.**

**When I finally arrived to the bus stop, were we always meet up. It took me a second to catch my breath. Happily I stood next to Stan at the very end of our friend line. I was ginning so big I swear you could see it threw my jacket. I waited for a few second but no one said anything. Finally I decided to speak up.**

"**So uh..." I spoke up a bit nervous that they may have forgotten "Is there anything special going on today?"**

**An sized boy in a blue and yellow cap turned to face me. All he did was give me an annoyed and yet curious look. He spoke with a high pitched, scratchy voice. "heh!, nothing special ever happens around here" **

**All I could do is look down and twiddle with my thumbs; I felt so much like Butters right now. But what happened next is what shocked me the most. My best friend Stan Marsh spoke up in a bored like tone "ya I have to agree with Cartmon on that. The only good thing about today is that we're having pizza for lunch"**

**After he said that I froze in place. Sure Eric and Kyla had forgotten my birthday but… never Stan. A gloved hand slid on my shoulder, breaking my train of thoughts. It was another great friend of mine. Kyle Brofloski.**

"**Dude are you ok?" he spoke worriedly.**

"**Uh… ya dude" was my only response to the red headed boy.**

"**Well you better hurry were gonna miss the bus" he said it as if I had no clue, which I didn't.**

**When I was aware of my surrounding once more I jumped on the bus. I ran to the back of the bus because no one ever sit's there and I wanted to be alone and think.**

**I just sat there starring off, not believing what just happened. My best friend in the whole world forgot my birthday.**

**It may have just been me but the air felt so thin, it was so hard to breath, I just couldn't but pull my hood off in attempt to breathe.**

**When we finally got to school and walked off the bus I just couldn't help but feel like being in a mob of zombies.**

**I slowly took in a deep breath and let out a deep sigh**

'**What a way to start of my birthday' Then I continued to walk among the herd of zombies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kenny's prospective**

**Two chapters in and I for 2 follows already and the chapters haven't even been that long (I know I sound like a noob) but anyways I'll try and make this chapter longer **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Slowly I made my way to my class and sat where in the second row of seats like I always did. This desk what practically named mine for the year that I was in this class. I still didn't understand I was always the last student to arrive in this class, yet that seat is always open, probably because people have written all over the desk.**

**When I sat at my usual seat, I placed my head down, forming a pillow with my arms. I wasn't tired, I just was still in shock and nothing bummed me out more.**

**Stan out of all people had to forget my birthday. It broke my heart knowing that my best friend in the whole world had forgotten the only day I get to enjoy life.**

**The ear pounding bell rung, signaling that school has started. At that time my teacher walked in the room. He has been promoted to many grades up in his teaching years. I didn't know I the school had a really low budget or something like that. The point was he was a really bad teacher, and he couldn't figure out if he was a lesbian or gay. He is a really weird person. Everyone at our school called him Mr. GAYrrison, when his name was really Mr. Garrison just to get under his skin. I had to admit it was pretty funny whenever we get him just completely exploded.**

**He went on about how atlantics was moved to mars and everyone inside what held hostage by talking beach balls.**

**His voice faded out as I became more into the thoughts screaming in my head. I thought that I might as well rest my eyes. Our teacher never really cared if we slept or not in his call, just as long as we didn't interrupt him.**

**I closed my eyes, head still laid on my hands that made the surface softer for my head to lay on. The thoughts in my head started to fade with the black background that I saw in my mind letting me know I was falling asleep.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

_**My eyes opened to the sight of the blue sky and green spring grass. I swore I wasn't in South Park anymore. There were colorful balloons tied to a white table in the middle of the grass. I slowly walked to the table; I pulled out a chair that was the same color a texture as the table. When I sat down I realized I **__wasn't__** the only one sitting here, turning my head slowly to see who was there I realized it was my brown teddy bear I kept with me when I needed someone to hold. At the end of the table was a white cake covered in verities of colors, it had red letters spelling out "happy birthday Kenny" it made me smile, not the kind of happy smile but a relieved smile, relieved that someone remembered.**_

_**All of a sudden the balloons tied to the table all started to pop, there was a faint scream of someone being tortured that seemed to get closer by the second, there was a mocking laughter in the background. The sound was so awful I couldn't help but hold my ears with my eye closed as tight as possible. I started to run as fast as I could to try and escape the piercing sound, which seemed futile.**_

_**I ran, and ran, and ran until I came to a stop at a white door that was in the field of spring grass. Hesitantly I opened the door, scared to see what may have been on the other side. The white door opened with a huge creek. Slowly I walked in the room, everything in the room what pitch black and the tortured screams faded away as I walked on but the mocking laughter just grew louder and louder. Once again I ran trying to escape the piercing sound but the laughter just seemed to grow the farther he down the dark hallway that seemed to never end. **_

_**Suddenly I came to an instant stop. Slowly the piercing laughter faded away. A man with glowing crimson eyes and a Cheshire smile started to come into view. Before I could tell who the person was all the air seemed to vanish.**_

_**The laughing started again as I gripped my neck and struggled for air. The crimson eyed man started to call out my name over and over.**_

"_**Kenny"**_

"_**Kenny!"**_

"_**Kenny, wake up!"**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

'**It had all been a dream?'**

**I turned my head to see a green gloved hand on my shoulder.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kenny's perspective **

I have been getting allot of help from someone on here (again thank you) I also have been getting a complaint on how short my pages are so I will try and make it longer. Oh and don't worry I will be continuing the story don't worry. People who don't understand why I made it like this is bc it is based off of my inside fangirl of them and if you really don't like it then pls don't read.

One more thing I know my spelling and grammar is not that good but I am trying to improve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Dude you ok?" a boy in an ivy green hat asked in a concerned voice. A weak smile slowly formed on my face, trying to inform him to not worry. "Ya I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I knew it wasn't to much of a good lie but I had to think of something, even though I knew Kyle could see right through it but he still knew not to dig to much. All he did was raise his right brow and shrug it off.

"Well you better hurry or you're going to miss lunch." said the boy with red curly locks. With that said I slid the chair that I was sitting on out from under me and stood up. As I followed my friend my feet felt like they had waits tide to them. Kyle turned around concerned and yet look like noticed something that I didn't

"So uh… Kenny I noticed you're not wearing you're not wearing you hood today. Is there a reason?"

That caught me off guard. I forgotten that I took it off "oh… uh- it was getting pretty hot so I took it off" quickly I placed my hood back over my head and zipped it back up, in hope to end the conversation, even though I knew Kyle knew me better than I knew myself.

"Dude, Kenny you have been acting weird ever since this morning at the bus stop. Is everything ok?" questioned the teenage boy in the green hat. I wanted to make him feel like I was fine; I didn't like it when people worried over me.

"Ya dude, like I said I just didn't get enough sleep last night" 'Shit, the same excuse again.' I swore to myself in my mind. I could tell Kyle was getting annoyed by the expression on his face.

"Whatever." The red haired boy mumbled to himself, and continued to walk to the cafeteria. I followed him, head looking at the ground so our eyes wouldn't make contact every time he looked back at me.

When arrived to our destination, the red headed boy sat at his normal seat, having had already packed his lunch. And as for me I have to use my cafeteria lunch stamps, if I'm lucky I will have enough for a slice of a day old pizza.

I grabbed a tray that was a kind of worn out blue color. As I waited in line I tilted myself back and forth as if I were a rocking chair. When I had reached the front of the line I couldn't help but notice that we had a knew cafeteria chef for about the twenty-fifth time. In my opinion our old chef whose name was actually Chef, I miss him he was like some sort of old man and parent mixed together, chef always knew what to do when we got into trouble and he always acted like some sort of typical father, accept the fact that he always told us almost anything when we had a question. I found it funny how I was the only one who knew what he was saying at that time.

When I exited my thought I realized everyone was looking at me either confused or annoyed. I gave them a nervous chuckle and left with whatever lunch I could pay for with my cafeteria stamps.

I hated many things but I hated getting in peoples way the most or when they worried about me, it made me feel so guilty if someone would risk there life for me if I was just going to come back.

When I reached the seat were I normally sit I already found me three friends sitting there. It was kind of where we all meet up after we had our morning classes. I do have to admit sleeping threw all my morning classes for what felt like minuets was pretty embarrassing. The sad part was the only person even willing to wake me up for lunch was Kyle, probably because he was the only one of my friends in that class, well decent friends anyways.

I waved to my friends and showed a cheerful smile and waved to them as a greeting and they did as expected, Stan and Kyle waved then continued arguing with Cartmon. I couldn't help but chuckle at their typical behavior. But I knew I couldn't ever hold a grudge on them, I mean come on their my friends even if one is a complete dick. And I knew for one thing I wasn't going to let all this ruin my birthday.

I looked at my plate for a little bit just to realize I wasn't even hungry. I just shrugged and decided to bring the rest to Karen; she is going to need to be healthy if she was to accomplish something in her life to get her under a roof. Not like I could I can't stay alive long enough to accomplish something.

I pulled out a plastic sandwich bag to put the food in, and of course Cartmen just had to laugh at me for having a sandwich bag in case I wanted to save the food for later.

"Dude you're so pathetic" he said as he pointed at me and laughed.

I wanted to laugh too because it was true. This of course got Kyle and Stan's attention.

"Shut the hell up Cartmon!" the red headed teen said in attempt to stick up for me.

"Ya dude that's not cool, he has to actually work for his things, he doesn't get them handed to him like you and me." Said Stan in attempt to back me up as well.

It made me happy how I have friends who are willing to stand up and risk almost anything for me, but that again made me feel guilty, like I mentioned before I don't like it when people would rick almost anything for me if I was to just come back the next day.

I knew that the argument Cartmon brought on himself was going to last a while, even if he had no one back him up, the only person I believe to ever back him up was Clyde, I found it pretty funny because it just came out of nowhere.

Still knowing this argument was going to take a while I decided to put in my headphones and play my iPod that Kyle and Stan worked to get me for my birthday a couple years ago. I left one headphone in incase anyone tried to speak to me I would be able to hear them.

The first song that popped in my song list was teenagers by my chemical romance. The only reason I like the song is because it's true and I really like the beat of the song, shit, I don't think I have found anyone who hasn't liked the song or thought that it wasn't true.

As I listened to the song I rocked my head up and down as if I was confirming something to someone. As my head rocked up and down I tapped my right foot the beat of the song. I felt as is the song was making me rock to the beat of the song.

And I knew if I can rock to the beat of a song then I knew I wasn't going to let anything mess up my birthday.

But I can't help and feel as if someone was watching me. 'probably nothing' I thought to myself as I shrugged it off and looked back at my song list on my iPod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kenny's perspective **

**XxXxXxXxX**

School had ended and everyone decided to head home. I stayed behind, not wanting to get caught in the rampage of teenagers running like a stampede of frightened cows. I knew I looked like an idiot as I looked around cautiously, I was just expecting some company that has always came around this time a day to visit me. I was relieved and yet suspicious to see I was alone in the hallway.

"Guess I get a day of today."

I still chuckled to myself know that stupid comment would probably backfire. I threw my old backpack over my shoulder. I wouldn't really say it was mine but I found it on the sidewalk that someone was trying to throw away. I really didn't like it being an old brown color and for some stupid reason I decided to spray-paint a large X on the bottom corner on the backpack. I couldn't help but slightly chuckle at that memory.

When I walked outside I could still see all the other students that are o-so eager to get home. I never understood why after school everyone would be so happy to get back home; all they do when they get there is watch TV. I guess it would be better than getting to my house after school, I mean I hardly can even hear the TV with all the screaming and fighting going on in the background.

I sat on the concrete steps that are right in front of the doorway of the school. Now all I could do was wait like everyone else, to get picked up from school.

Craig's Perspective

I was leaning on a silver bike pole waiting for my parents to pick me up after school. I have to admit it is boring and not the kind of boring I like. It wasn't quite at all everyone was talking or screaming at each other for no reason what so ever. The only other person here who wasn't speaking was the kid in the orange parka. He's always quite, I kind of think he is more quite than me. I always thought it was suspicious, but who am I kidding after that incident with those giant guinea pigs I have never looked at that weirdo the same.

The day after the lightning somehow managed to burst through my eyes I thought I was seeing things when I saw him the next day just fine, and it terrified me at first. I saw him die in front of everyone and yet no one said a thing about it the next day. But after a while I knew I wasn't seeing things, since it was only happening to him. But the weird part is I actually pitied him. Having to go through all those thing and hardly getting any attention and when he did get any attention he was mostly being picked on by that fat ass.

But still he fascinates me with this power he has I could never tell if it was a gift of an angle to give him another chance or a gift of a demon to make him live through the pain or maybe both.

But there was something weird about him today he was acting like a freaking girl on her month; I have been trying so hard to figure out why his mood was depressed at the first half of school and during lunch he was all like some sort of Mickey mouse character, all happy and what not.

Yet I guess I hadn't noticed that I had been starring at him all day until he just decided to look back at me as if he knew I was looking at him. My first reaction was to look away and I found that weird because I never cared if someone found out I was looking at them.

I looked back at him without turning my head then all of a sudden the orange hooded teen stood up 'fuck' was all I could think but to my relief he was just going to a red run downed truck and not towards me.

The red truck that looked like it was about to fall apart started to leave the parking spot. When the tuck turned it made the horrible noise of a fort being scratched on a plate. I hated that noise to much I couldn't help but scowl and flick off the truck.

About 15 minutes later my mother pulled but in her black van with my ignorant sister in it 'Guess dad was to lazy to pick her up again.' I grabbed my royal blue book-bag and threw it over my shoulder as I began to walk to the van. I pulled the van door open and entered the vehicle. I placed the seatbelt across my chest so it could reach the buck and placed it in as it made a clicking noise to signify I was funny buckled. And just like that my mom drove off without a word. Our car ride was always quite and awkward.

When we reached our house I walked inside without a word and up to my room. I threw my book-bag on my bed and shoved my shoes off with my feet not even bothering to use my hands.

I flicked the remote on to see the news report and the only thing I saw was a report for the weather.

"I guess he actually made it through the day today." I thought out loud to myself.

"Craig! Dinner!" my mother shouted at me not even bothering to come up stairs to notify me.

Kyle's perspective

As I sat at my desk doing my homework my little brother, Ike sat on my bed, he seemed as if he were in a trance as he watched me write in cursive, even though it was difficult for him to look over my shoulder when he was on the complete other side of the room. I couldn't help but smile at him 'It looks like he is gonna carry out the geeky part of this family.'

As my little brother seemed to have gotten bored of watching me write he started to trail around my room for something else to entertain him.

"Hey Kyle?"

"Hm?" I lifted my head up and looked at him letting him know I was listening.

"Why does your calendar have a huge red circle on today?" he asked as he pointed to my calendar.

"Um I don't know… maybe reminding me to study for a test." I plainly said I returned to my homework.

"But you use a purple pen to remind you for test. What if this is important?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed know he wouldn't stop asking questions until I looked at my calendar. I pulled out my chair and stood up as I walked to my wall where my calendar hung. When I read what was written on that day my eyes widen 'Kenny's Bday' was written on my calendar

"Oh shit!" I cursed to myself

"Kyle Broflovski!" I heard my mom scream at me from down stairs.

"Sorry!" I yelled back at her so she could hear me. Ike just chuckled at me for getting fussed at by mom.

"Ike I need you to leave my room now." I informed him.

"But why?" this comment just made me roll my eyes.

"Because this is my room and I said so."

"Hmph! Fine." He said as he exited the room.

When he left the room I closed my door and headed straight to my cell phone. The first thing I did was put my phone on a setting to where I could talk to more than one person at the same time once I had done that I called Cartman and stan. Stan answered the phone first.

"Yes?"

After stan had asked that question Fat-ass answered the phone.

"How the hell did you get my number!?"

All I could do after he said that was pinch the bridge of my nose.

'Moron'

"Kyle what going on? Why do you have us both on the phone?" Stan curiously asked.

"ya I would like to know that too. You're wasting my time."

I rolled my eyes at that last comment.

"Look guys I knew Kenny was off today and I figured out the reason."

"Really? He looked just fine to me" Stan replied. 'Jesus Stan's being an idiot today'

"I noticed but I really didn't give two shits" Cartman commented which really pissed me off

"Oh shut up fat ass!"

"Guys stop it. Kyle continue please."

"Well today when I looked at my calendar… it said it was Kenny's birthday today"

Stan's line of the phone was completely quite. I guess he's just shocked that he actually forgot.

"I was wondering when you morons would figure it out." Cartman said without a care in the world.

"Wait you knew?" now that caught me off guard. Sure he pulled a dick move but I was actually surprised he remembered his birthday at all.

"Well duh! Aren't you suppose to be the geek that keeps up with what goes on daily?" Well now he was being a smart-ass.

Finally Stan spoke up "Why the hell didn't you remind us fat-ass!?" Well now Stan just sounded pissed.

"Hey it's not my fault you forgot the birthday of someone who considers you his best friend."

"Fuck you! You could of at least reminded us!" Stan was basically yellow into the phone now.

"Hey I was bored and wanted to see what would happen!" Cartman yellow back.

'this is sure going to be an interesting day after all.'


End file.
